


The Rescue

by Measured_Words



Category: Toastland Chronicles
Genre: Gen, Heroism, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation snippet between the siblings before the big rescue in season three!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VelvetMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetMouse/gifts).



"Where are we going now?" Confuşcion wailed at her older sister.

"We have to find out what happened to Oat-Bran!" Constantina tried not to sound cross. Confuşcion couldn't help her poor memory, but it was hard not to get frustrated when she was already upset.

"Is it because you love him?"

The tightness in Constantina's chest loosened a little. "Yes, Connie. I love him, and I'm worried. But we'll find him before the Toastmaster does, and then we can go home."

"I love him too," Confuşcion admitted. "He's the best."

Constantina smiled. "Everyone does, Connie. Now come on, let's go."


End file.
